La teta de la sospecha
by Lady Haterine de Bourgh
Summary: Año 2876. Galaxia Nurmenjor. Los planetas se han alineado y la sacerdotisa Dinila lo ha decidido: nadie va a profanar el sepulcro del rey Bilijander.


Al grito del director, Leomona saltó ante la pantalla verde y cayó dramáticamente en un mar de escombros de plástico. Satisfecha, permaneneció en el suelo mientras los operadores de cámara inmortalizaban SU MOMENTO. Una escena que sin duda acabaría formando parte de los anales de la historia cinematográfica junto a los pájaros de Hitchcook y la apertura de piernas de Sharon Stone en Instinto Básico.

Agudizó el oído para oír las exclamaciones de asombro del equipo técnico: una brisa refrescante que pronto se convertiría en un vendaval que revolucionaría las redes sociales. Dos de cada tres tweets serían hagstags con su nombre, y en menos que se opera una Kardashian el mundo decidiría que se había equivocado al cortarle las alas a aquella joven y exuberante leona cuyo único desliz había sido encamarse con Leopardo DiCaprio antes de tiempo. Desde entonces le había sobrevenido una desgracia detrás de otra: en 1999 la mano negra de Harvey Weinstein había movido hilos para entronar a esa perra de Gwyneth Paltrow, y en 2001, cuando todas sus esperanzas y anhelos fueron succionadas en el agujero negro de la boca de una Julia Roberts encantada de conocerse a si misma, se hundió hasta lo más profundo.

Claro que, cuando uno toca fondo, lo único que puede hacer es dirigirse hacia arriba. Y Leomona estaba convencida de que 2016 sería el año en que ascendería por todo lo alto. La suma de los dígitos daba 9, como el número de peces gordos que se había pasado por la piedra y el número los mocosos retrasados que había tenido que adoptar para limpiar su imagen de zorra destrozavidas.

En el escenario de la devastación donde fingía sus últimos estertores una flor estaba naciendo de entre las ruinas, y ninguna de las nuevas promesas con las que compartía plano sería capaz de opacar su esplendor. Sus lamentables competidoras eran Rosemon, una expresidiaria injustamente reconvertida en actriz y Mimi Tachikawa, la estrella de una serie infantil que no tardaría estrellarse por obra de su irreparable estupidez. Bastaba echarles una ojeada para concluir que ambas estaban más preocupadas por ejercer la profesión más antigua del mundo que por la interpretación. ¡Y todavía aspiraban a ser reconocidas! Leomona sabía, más que ninguna otra, que a ojos del jurado lo que verdaderamente importaba era parecer lo más desgraciada, intensa y zarrapastrosa posible. Ya habría tiempo de epatarlos a todos con su belleza en la alfombra roja.

—¡Arregladme! —exigió Mimi por decimoquinta vez a los maquilladores—. ¡Salgo feísima!

—Mimi, no podemos ponerte maquillaje —intervino Keitaro Motonanga—. Se supone que interpretas a una mujer de las cavernas que inexplicablemente ha viajado en el tiempo para suplantar a la Mimi verdadera, quien se encuentra atada de pies y manos en el sótano de la casa de un malvado centollo gigante.

—¡Pero las mujeres de las cavernas también se maquillaban con pinturas rupestres!

—Las pinturas rupestres no servían para eso, querida.

—¡Claro que sí, tonto! Tu incultureza me está dando dolor de cabeza. ¡Rima! —Mimi se dio un instante para sentirse impresionada con su elocuencia—. ¿Por qué ella tiene que salir con ese traje y yo tan perrofáutica?

Con un dedo acusador señaló a Rosemon.

—Me suda la flor lo que digas tú —La voz de Rosemon, profunda y masculina, estremeció al cámara que la estaba tomando—. Te lo voy a explicar muy fácilmente para que lo entiendas: tú eres una cavernícola y yo la puta ama, ¿tu sabeh lo que te digo? Aquí La Rosa es la corta el bacalao. Yeah, yeah, ¡maracuyeah!

Rosemon se besó ambos codos y le hizo una peineta.

—Yo soy la protagonista —replicó Mimi entre dientes—. ¡Esta mujer está loca!

—Mira quilla, ¿tu eres tonta o te pica lo de abajo? Te voy a dar una hostia que te va dejar alelá como un pato, ¿tu sabeh lo que te digo? ¿eh? ¿EH?

A su lado, Leomona se encontraba tan sumida en su ensoñación que los gritos e insultos de las actrices le llegaban como los vítores de un público entregado en cuerpo y alma a la nueva novia de américa. Recogía el premio con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que haya visto el hombre, una sonrisa capaz de poner fin a todos los conflictos armados y de devolver la paz a un mundo consumido por la codicia y las mechas californianas.

Una hora más tarde, ya en su camerino, comenzó a ensayar el discurso de agradecimiento. No era tarea fácil: tenía que apañárselas para contar su vida y milagros en tres escasos minutos, adornarlo con alguna divertida ocurrencia que demostrara que no era la señora amargada que pintaban los medios y lanzar un dardo envenenado a todos aquellos pobres infelices que habían obstaculizado su camino hacia el éxito.

Leomona se giró a su público imaginario y se deleitó con la ovación que sonaba en su cabeza.

—Gracias, no me lo esperaba por nada del mundo —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—. En ningún momento me permití el lujo de pensar que tendría posibilidades.

Sentía su tacto frío y duro en la palma de la mano. En una ocasión la había tenido en su poder durante un breve instante, en el _backstage_ , aquel año que presentó la categoría a mejor actriz secundaria. ¡Pero dentro de poco la estatuilla sería suya para siempre! Ya no tendría que conformarse con abrillantarla con sus fluidos vaginales antes de entregarla a cualquier artistucha de poca monta. Por primera vez en ochentaisiete años, en la Academia de las Artes y las Ciencias Cinematográficas se haría JUSTICIA.


End file.
